


Prince Vector x Princess Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Romance, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Prince Vector x Princess Reader

It was a beautiful spring day, and two royal lovers sat near a bed of beautiful flowers while simply enjoying each other’s company.  The young prince rested his head comfortably in the beautiful princess’s lap. She used her nimble fingers to gently comb through his bright orange hair, causing him to sigh contently and drift off to sleep.  As the prince napped peacefully in (Y/N)’s lap, she took the moment of quiet and just thought about all of the times they had together. She remembered all the smiles and laughs, the gentle whispers of love they communicated back and forth, and the simple acts of affections between them.  However, not all their time together was happy and cheerful. (Y/N) remembered the time when Vector’s mother died a few months before from a terrible illness.

_ “Mother!” Vector cried as he watched his mother take her last breath, and it pained (Y/N) to see her beloved like this.  Normally, Vector was always so happy and could put a smile on anyone’s face. However, now he looked so broken and fragile.  (Y/N) quietly walked over to Vector and gently turned him to face her. She carefully hugged him and rubbed his back lightly, fearing that he would just fall apart in her arms.  Vector was reluctant at first, but soon he tightly hugged her back and completely broke down. _

_ “It’s going to be okay Vector.  I’ll help you get through this.” (Y/N) said comfortingly as she continued to softly rubbed her hand up and down his back - the way a mother would to calm her child. _

(Y/N) was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice Vector wake up, or him giving her a worried look.  Vector slowly raised his hand and cupped (Y/N)’s cheek, causing her to finally come back to reality. “Is something the matter, my love?” Vector asked worriedly.  The princess just shook her head ‘no’ at his question.

“Everything is fine.  I was just thinking all of the time we spent together.” (Y/N) replied, and Vector chuckled a little at her response.  “Hey, what’s so funny?” (Y/N) asked in embarrassment as a small blush crept onto her face.

“Nothing at all, Love.” Vector said smiling up at the girl as he sat up next to his fiancé.  “You know, I’ve been thinking that I should tell my father what has been going on lately and about my plans for the kingdom.”

“Are you sure Vector?  You know the king has never been keen on peace.”

“Yes, I know.  But he is sick and doesn’t have much time left, sadly.  I believe he should know what the future of the kingdom has in store.”

“Alright then, I’ll stand by you and your decision.” (Y/N) replied cheerfully, giving Vector the confidence he needed.  They both got up and made their way to the king’s chambers, hand-in-hand. Once they arrived - and after a bit of talking - Vector told his father that he was creating peace treaties with the neighboring kingdoms, and that war has come to a minimum.  The king became furious at this news, claiming that Vector was foolish for doing that and was no son of his. The king then grabbed Vector’s own sword from its sheath and went to attack Vector. However, (Y/N) made a split second decision and ran in front of Vector - back facing the king - and guarded him from the king’s assault.

“(Y/N)!” Vector called worriedly as he caught the injured princess and held her.

“Your majesty, I cannot allow you to harm Vector.” (Y/N) stated weakly.

“Why you brat!...” the king said angrily, but as he was getting ready to attack again, his illness had finally taken over his body and the king fell to the ground - dead.  A moment later, (Y/N)’s injury took her life as well. Vector noticed right away when her body went limp and look down at her, hoping she was only resting. But, Vector soon realized that the love of his life was taken away from him forever, and he started to cry over the loss of his lover.

“Why?  Why did this happen?  Please (Y/N) open your eyes!  Please, don’t go! Don’t leave me!” Vector cried into (Y/N)’s soft (H/C) hair.  Vector suddenly heard a dark and sinister voice call his name, so he turned to face a dark figure that looked like the Grim Reaper.  “Wh-Who are you?” Vector asked, startled.

“I am Don Thousand...”


End file.
